Arthur's Computer Adventure
Arthur's Computer Adventure is the number seventeenth Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1998 based on the 1997 Arthur's Computer Disaster book by Marc Brown and the CD Rom Game was released in June 30, 1998. Plot Arthur is excited about a brand new computer game called "Deep Dark Sea". Specifically, the goal of the game is to find "the thing," which if done, he'll win the game. Eager to do this, he spends all the time he can, but doesn't actually make it before bedtime, so he saves his game. The next morning, Arthur invites Buster over, but can't use the computer since Mrs. Read is working on it. She tells them they are not allowed to touch it after taking a trip to her office. She says, "I need to run to the office. And no one touches my computer". But Arthur (after talking about the game with Buster), he becomes anxious. So as a result, he chooses to play the game anyway. After Mrs. Read leaves, Arthur and Buster stare at the computer. D.W warns that he knows what Arthur is thinking. Arthur says that he so close for finding the treasure chest (which is supposed to end his game with a win). Buster says, "You probably could find it before your mom gets home". D.W warns Arthur that she is going to tell dad. Arthur tells D.W that D.W can have his desserts forever. When they come across a treasure chest, and find out it's the "thing" they were looking for, they get excited by jumping for the computer fighting over the mouse (fighting over who should open the treasure chest). When Buster says, "Let me open it!" (after Arthur had found the goal), Arthur argues "I found it!". Then they both dove for the mouse, and then they inadvertently knock the keyboard off the desk, causing the screen to go break off and go blank. Then, the phone rings. Arthur calls his mom. Mrs. Read says on the phone that she is not going to come back until tonight. Then she asks Arthur if everything is OK. Arthur responds, "Fine. Just great". D.W whispers to Arthur that Mom can always tell when he is lying (she says, "Mom can tell when you're lying, you know".). Arthur then says "Goodbye" and tells himself that they can fix the computer before Mom comes back home. Since turning the computer off and on again didn't solve the problem, they run through the computer manuals looking for a solution. This is for a first attempt. They tried reading computer manuals for fixing the computer, but it turns to be no help. That attempt fails. Arthur and Buster have an idea about the solution. This is for a second attempt (the Brain). Buster (who knows that the Brain can fix anything), he suggests they should ask him. Knowing that the Brain can fix things like computers, Arthur and Buster decide to look for the Brain. Truthfully saying that the Brain can do it, Arthur thinks that the Brain might know the solution. When Arthur and Buster look for the Brain at his house, his mother when they get to the Brain's house, the Brain's mom (Mrs. Powers; called that name in the Arthur TV series) tells them that Alan (the Brain) is not home (she says, "Alan is not home. But you might see him at the library".). First they check the library; then they check the museum. After searching for a long time, they finally see him at the pond (skipping rocks at the stream). Everyone goes back to Arthur's house (Arthur, Buster, and the Brain). At Arthur's house, the Brain examines the computer. The Brain says, "Hmmm...!", then shakes his head. Arthur asks, "That bad?". The Brain says, "It must be. I can't find the problem". Then Arthur knows that (since the Brain couldn't find the problem), sometimes there are things that grown ups (like the Brain) can't fix. And therefore, computers with this kind of situation is one of them. The Brain turns out to be no help either (he can't find the problem). Since the Brain couldn't fix it, Arthur thanks him anyhow for trying (saying to him, "Well, thanks for trying".). D.W warns Arthur, "Now you are in really, really, really big trouble!". Buster wonders, "If the Brain can't fix it...! Who can?". As a result, that attempt fails too. The computer manuals did not work for fixing it nor did the Brain. Arthur (with another attempt to fix the computer), says "I have an idea". Finally, as a final resort (a third and final attempt) the trio (Buster, Arthur, and D.W), they go to the computer store (the computer repair shop). At the shop, Arthur asks the computer expert for a solution to fix it. He explains his problem to the computer expert. When he explains his problem, the computer expert explains how much a house call and hourly fees cost. So because of that, the fees for fixing are too high. Then Arthur says to himself that it might be more birthday money than he would see in his whole life. This final attempt failed and nothing that the trio (Arthur, D.W, and Buster) did made the computer work (computer manuals, the Brain, or the computer repair store). D.W (when clicked on by the user) says, "We're all doomed! Because now, Mommy is going to lose her job! And we are not going to be able to live in the house! So we all have to live in the cold and on the street! And we're all going to get pneumonia and probably die! And it's all your fault, Arthur!". Arthur (when the next page is clicked on), he says, "I am doomed!". That evening, Mrs. Read comes home before they can fix it as a result. Arthur asks Mom if she would like to play a game of cards or do a family bike ride, Mrs. Read says to him that she does not have time tonight (just not today). Because she has tons of work. However, Arthur is too nervous to talk to her. Then, when Mrs. Read heads to the computer, Arthur gets sick. Then Arthur runs after Mrs. Read. He runs after Mom, followed by D.W (who runs after him), and followed by Buster (who runs home). Later, in the computer room, Arthur desperately tries to keep her away from the computer. Before Mom's finger is about to hit the power button of the computer, Arthur yells, "STOP!". He says, "I was playing Deep Dark Sea. And the screen went blank! I'm sorry. I wrecked it. It's all my fault". At that, he is eventually forced to admit his mistake. Mrs. Read says that it happens to her all the time. Then asks him, "Did you jiggle the switch?". She jiggles the switch and then the game comes on. Mrs. Read asks Arthur why he didn't call her in the first place and says that he should always call her with his problems. Arthur says he thought she would be mad (he says, "I thought you would be mad!"). But Mrs. Read says she is disappointed; but not mad (as she says, "I am not mad. I am disappointed".). The computer turns out to be in fact not broken. Everything (including the screen, the mouse, and the keyboard) still work. Therefore, everything on the computer was now all good. Arthur asks if he is going to get punished. When he asks that, Mrs. Read says, "Of course. You did something you weren't supposed to do". Then D.W. tells Mrs. Read to make the punishment "really good". Mrs. Read (to D.W's comment about making the punishment good after D.W tells her it) tells Arthur that he is grounded from computer games for a whole week. She says, "No computer games for a week". Then she tells Arthur to go get ready for bed and then she should be up to say goodnight to both him and D.W in a few minutes. But instead of getting back to her work, she ends up trying the game out. When Arthur and D.W. are already for bed, she decides to play Arthur's game; Deep Dark Sea. Arthur and D.W do as they are told. Then when they call Mom to tuck them in, Mom (who is now playing Arthur's game; Deep Dark Sea) says "In a minute. The sharks are attacking". D.W suggests that she and Arthur should tuck themselves in tonight; to which Arthur replies "Good idea". Mom tells them she will be right up as soon as she blasts the skeletons from the treasure chest. But finally, Arthur and D.W (now they are in bed; as they've tucked themselves in) both say "Goodnight" to Mom. Characters *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Alan "The Brain" Powers *Jane Read (Mom) *David Read (Dad) *Mice (running gag) *Computer Expert Woman Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 Arthur's Computer Adventure games * Frankenfish * Toy-Copter * Deep Dark Sea * Treasure Hunt * D.W.'s Store 'Elwood City Locations * Arthur's House * Elwood City Library * Elwood City Museum * Elwood City Park * Computer Castle Store Quit * "Are you sure you want to quit? * no; which is the octopus "All right. Let's go back to my story". * yes; which is the ocean goldfish "Okay. See you later". Trivia *Arthur's Computer Adventure also known as "Arthur's Computer Disaster''" is released in 2000 before the '''Little Critter's Just Me & My Mom PC CD-Rom Game was released in 2000. *You leave the book when Arthur says "Okay. Bye" (if "Yes" is chosen) but you might want to keep playing when he says "Alright, let's go back to my story" (if "No" is chosen). However, instead of the traditional kids for the "No" and "Yes", the "No" and "Yes" characters are the sea creatures (from Arthur's said game; "Deep Dark Sea"). The "No" option is the octopus while the "Yes" option is the ocean goldfish. Arthur says, "OK. See you later" (if the user clicks on "Yes"; which is the ocean goldfish). But he says "All right. Let's go back to my story" (if the user clicks on "No"; which is the octopus). * In the Options Menu screen, it has the pages, activities and the credits, but it doesn't have the Living Books Sampler, which however is included on the disc, but separate from the program. To date, this is the last game in the series overall to contain a Living Books sampler on the disc. *'The Treasure Hunt' mini-game is a remade version of the racing game in Arthur's Reading Race. *This game also comes with an adventure game called "Deep Dark Sea" (based on the game Arthur was playing on the computer in the story) and is the only Living Book to include such a thing. *Like Ruff's Bone, Green Eggs and Ham, and D.W. the Picky Eater this game's credits screen is completely original and uses music from the Deep Dark Sea mini-game. * This was the last Living Books game to have the "Read to me" function and also the last Living Books game given a "No" or "Yes" answers on the Quit button. * This is also the last Living Books game which a character ask you "Are you sure you want to quit?". * This game was, for some reason, not planned to be re-released by Wanderful, leaving it out of print and somewhat hard to find. Copies of the CD-Rom can still be found on some auction sites including eBay. Quotes Category:Living Books Games Category:Books Category:Stories About Computers Category:Living Books About Computer Games Category:Living Books About Being Grounded Category:Marc Brown Category:Books based on Living Books Games